house_of_anubis_hoafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Eddie Miller
thumb|307px Eddie Miller (urodzony jako Edison Sweet) jest głównym bohaterem serialu. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w sezonie drugim w odcinku The House of Who i obecnie jest jednym z trzech Amerykanów, którzy wystąpili w serialu jako uczniowie, pozostałych dwoje to KT i Nina. Jego ojciec to Eric Sweet, dyrektor szkoły, a matka mieszka w Ameryce. Jest Osirionem Niny i chroni ją. Jego byłą dziewczyną jest Patrcia rozstali się w wakacje pomiedzy sezonami 2 a 3. Historia Do Domu Anubisa zawitał całkiem nie dawno, a już zdążył... zacisnąć relacje z innymi. W miarę. Jak wiadomo, pewna osoba z posiadłości nie darzyła go sympatią, ale tak zawsze jest z nowymi... prawie zawsze. Eddie jest średniego wzrostu młodzieńcem o ciemno zielonych oczach i krótkich blond włosach. Ma bladą cerę, niektórzy uważają go za przystojniaka. Zwykle mundurek dobiera w czarne spodnie, luźną, białą koszulę, krawat i bordową marynarkę z logiem. Jest trochę wredny, jednak można się z nim dogadać. Sympatycznym niestety nie można go nazwać, bo jest to typowy podrywacz. To jego wada, bo nie może się powstrzymać od podrywania dziewczyn, jednak na stałe "zatrzymuje się" przy Patricii. Kolejna wada chłopaka, to wielkie łakomstwo. Potrafi jeść wszystko, byle by zaspokoić głód, np. zapiekanka połączona ze spaghetti. Niezbyt lubi naukę, za to ceni sobie - czasami - robienie dowcipów, nie ma jednak takiej obsesji, jak np. Alfie. Jest Osironem wybranej, czyli jej "ochroniarzem" i zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Najwięcej czasu w Domu Anubisa Eddie spędzał z Patricią Williamson. Początkowo była ona dla niego wrogiem. Dokuczali sobie nawzajem, jednak po jakimś czasie zostali parą. Ich związek miał kilka wzlotów, jak i upadków. Na drugim miejscu w "spędzaniu czasu" z Eddie'em jest Joy Mercer, która była właśnie tą osobą, która połączyła swoją przyjaciółkę z młodym Millerem w związek. Z innymi dość rzadko rozmawia. Całował się raz z Piper Williamson, jednak wtedy myślał, iż jest to Patricia.Jednak w 3 sezonie rozstali sie w czasie wakacji. W 3 sezonie odrazu zaprzyjaźnia się z nową uczennicą KT Rush Często podkreśła to, że "jest cool". Relacje K.T. Rush Gdy do domu Anubisa przybywa dziewczyna KT i Eddie odrazu ją rozpoznał jze swojej wizji próbował nawiązac z nia kontakt aby dowiedziec sie jak powstrzymac przebudzenie zła. KT stała sie jego bardzo dobrą przyjaciółką na którą moze liczyc tak jak ona na nioego . Jerome Clarke Eddie wyzwał Jerome'a do zjedzenia trzech litrów marchwi na Dzień Osła. Jerome, w zamian, przywiązał go i Patricię w konkurencji. Mają również tendencję do figlarny zakładów. Nina Martin thumb|Nina i EddieNina flirtuje z nim, gdy pierwszy raz się pojawia, by wzbudzić zazdrość w Fabianie. Eddie uśmiechnął się, gdy poznał jej amerykański akcent i powiedział jej, że to najlepsza rzecz, jaką usłyszał od czasu przyjazdu. Eddie jest jej Osirionem. Jedyny wiedział o jej nie powrocie do Domu Anubisa, zgubiła list dla Fabiana od Niny potem go znalazł. Nina dała Eddiemu oko Horusa ponieważ jest Osironem>> Nina nie wróciła ponieważ jej babcia zachorowała i dowiedziała się że Osyrion iWybrana nie mogą przebywac w tym samym miejscu bo będą się działy straszne rzeczy, zrobiła to aby chronic swoich przyjaciół. Joy Mercer Joy była pokojowo nastawiona do nowo przybyłego Eddie'ego. Mają dobre relacje, dość często ze sobą rozmawiają. No i to Joy przyczyniła się do połączenia swojej przyjaciółki, Patricii z Millerem. Fabian Rutter Fabian i Eddie są współlokatorami, kiedy Mick wyjechał do Australii. Ich osobowości zdecydowanie się różnią. Fabian był o niego zazdrosny, gdy flirtował z Niną, jednak są przyjaciółmi. W 3 sezonie jedyna osobą która wiedziała dlaczego nie ma Niny był Eddie. Dostał od Niny list dla Fabian i oko Horusa ponieważ jest Osirionem. Eddie zgubił list i próbował napisac go od nowa jednak Fabian zaczoł coś podejrzewac i znalazł fałszywy list. Gdy Patrcia i Fabian przeszukali rzeczy Eddiego Patrcia znalazła oko Hourusa i razem z Fabianem oskarzali Eddiego o letni romans z Niną (to nieprawda). Gdy Fabian spotkał Eddiego rzucił się na niego z pięsciami, Eddie zaprzeczał oskarzenia Fabiana. Eddie wyznał przyjacielowi że zgybił list i zaczeli szukac aż Eddie sobie przypomniał gdzie jest dał Fabianowi. Fabian wyznaczył Eddiego liderem sibuny ponieważ to Eddie jest Osironem. Patricia Williamson frame|Patricia i Eddie całują sięNa początku kłóciła się z Eddie'm, ale później znalazła z nim wspólne tematy. Zbliżyli się do siebie w trakcie Dnia Osła, ponieważ byli do siebie przywiązani (dosłownie, za kostki). Gdy Eddie rozmawiał z Joy zapytał się czy Patricia mówiła coś o nim. Odpowiedź była przecząca, co go zszokowało. Powoli przez kłótnie i podkradanie swoich rzeczy zaczeli się spotykać. Pod koniec 2 sezonu zostają parą.Na początku 3 sezonu dowiadujemy się że Patrcia zerwała z Eddim z niewiadomych powodów w czasie wakacji które spędzali razem w Ameryce u Eddiego. Patrcia jest bardzo zazdrosna o przyjaźń Eddiego i KT. Mara Jaffray Ze względu na swój urok i wygląd, Eddie przyciąga dziewczyny, w tym Marę. Nie spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu na początku. Eddie namówił Marę do opublikowania artykułu o Verze. Kiedy Eddie odkrywa, że Mara została wydalona, czuje się źle i idzie do pana Sweeta mówiąc, że to on jest winny, a nie Mara. W późniejszych odcinkach pracują razem na stronie internetowej szkoły i polują razem na ducha. Alfie Lewis Alfie i Eddie rzadko rozmawiają, ale są przyjaciółmi. Jak wiadomo alfie ma faze na kosmitów, zombie i innych tego typu rzeczy, w 3 sezonie gdy Alfie dowiaduje się że w zbiorniku jest Robert który już nie żyje przestraszył się i powiedział tylko jedno ZOMBIE. Eddie dał mu pistolet na wode aby wrócił do Sibuny i pomóg w rozwiazywaniu zagadki natomiast to nie pomogło. Amber Millington Amber rzadko rozmawia z Eddie'em, jednak są przyjaciółmi. Eric Sweet Pan Eric Sweet jest dyrektorem szkoły, a później okazuje się, że jest także ojcem Eddie'ego. Nie mają dość przyjemnego związku. Eddie uważa, że Sweetie chce się go pozbyć. W końcu postanawiają spróbować i szanować siebie jako ucznia/nauczyciela i ojca/syna. W sezonie 3 Eddie wraz z ojcem spędzają dużo czasu razem aż do czasu kiedy Eddie dowiaduje się że Sweet wraz z Denby i Victorem chcą przebudzic wielkie zło. Galeria EDDIE 14.jpg EDDIE 6.jpg SEZON 3-EDDIE.jpg SEZON 2-EDDIE.jpg więcej fotek... Ciekawostki *Jest Orisionem Niny. *Patricia nazwała go raz "Eddie Kreuger", nawiązując się do bohatera horroru o imieniu "Freddie Kreuger". *Na prawdę ma na imię Edison Sweet. *W finale drugiego sezonu zaczął pomagać Sibunie. *Uwielbia jeść. *Jest drugim Amerykaninem w Domu Anubisa - zaraz po Ninie. *Byłby przeklęty przez Senkharę we śnie, gdyby nie Fabian, który go w porę uratował. *Wierzył w ducha Domu Anubisa. *Ma kilka wspólnych cech z Jerome'em, m.in. oboje mają problemy z rodzicami, czy też dwie strony: wrażliwą i twardą. *Jako jedyny wiedział że Nina nie przyjedzie do domu Anubisa.